Cloud Kicker/Gallery/Seasons 3-5
Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Dr. Hooves. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Ruby Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt and Lemon Hearts. Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Magic Duel Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow Dash looks at the Academy S3EO7.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Sprinkle Medley and Cloud Kicker about to kick clouds S3E7.png Thunder being shot out of the cloud S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies getting off the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E01.png|you can see her in the background Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 The Summer Sun Celebration begins S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Helia and Thunderlane walking S4E10.png Rainbow 'I'm pretty awesome' S4E10.png Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow and other ponies look up S4E10.png Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png|Under Fleetfood's head - she seems to be struggling. Rainbow 'let me see you flap it!' S4E10.png|Seen with a colt in the background... Ponies cheering S4E10.png|...and again... Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png|...and again with the same colt... Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png|...I hope she's not seducing him... Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png|...both are smiling. This won't end well... Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png|...okay. They were just team mates. Timekeeper giving medals to Ponyville team S4E10.png Timekeeper taking Ponyville team's photo S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Spike pushing S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png Dinky with a tortoise S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Twilight "please welcome... the Breezies!" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Applejack and Rarity in awe of the Breezies S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png Scootaloo "Even Rainbow Dash?" S4E19.png Spike "Rarity fell way behind" S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike "cheer up" S4E19.png Spike "I'll get you some punch" S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Granny "Now how do ya like that?" S4E20.png AJ "There's somethin' funny" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Equestria Games All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Cloud Kicker flying through rings S4E24.png Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png Slice of Life DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Princess Spike Princess Celestia addressing the crowd S5E10.png Assorted delegates listen to Princess Celestia S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight "all across this great land of ours" S5E10.png Spike "I'm here to help any way I can" S5E10.png Delegate 1 "we love you, Princess Twilight!" S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Monster house stomps through dream Ponyville S5E13.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Rainbow "I'm gonna go sign us in" S5E17.png Orchard Blossom "Would these be your dear and beloved" S5E17.png Orchard "I am astonished in equal measure" S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Sister teams take off from starting line S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom racing S5E17.png Orchard Blossom approaches the mud puddle S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom eating pies S5E17.png Orchard Blossom belching S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom take the lead S5E17.png Apple Bloom "I'm goin' as fast as I can!" S5E17.png Cloud Kicker and Princess Erroria balancing eggs S5E17.png Orchard Blossom getting antsy S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jumping hurdles S5E17.png Other competitors looking behind S5E17.png Orchard Blossom charging down the track S5E17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png The Mane Attraction Applejack nods her head S5E24.png Pinkie asks Applejack if she knows Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie "You mean..." S5E24.png Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Svengallop demands ponies to clear the way S5E24.png Applejack can't believe it S5E24.png AJ "that can't be her" S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing "I had believed what I was sold" S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Coloratura "I have a very special surprise" S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Rainbow Dash and bullies about to race S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png |index}}